Better Then Revenge
by LittleMissStark
Summary: hope this isn't horrible.  what happens when you listen to too much Taylor swift on a batman kick. its yaoi so don't like, don't read.  joker catches batman in the arms of Poison Ivy...oh dear that cant be good.
1. You might have him but haven't you heard

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. It was right in front of his eyes and yet his mind kept saying "!" **His **batsy in the arms of that...whore. He never liked her. They way she threw herself around to almost every man she met, granted it was to manipulate them but that kind of manipulation is too easy, men are so easily corrupted when at the sight of big,supple breast and curvy waist. It was so damn hard to stay hidden on top of the roof top. It was all he had in him to not jump down there and start stabbing. This alley was **there **place. They almost always ended up here, wither at the beginning of the night or the end they always ended up in this dingy alley.

His hand tightened on the brick as he crouched down, better the brick instead of his hand, there would have been rips in this purple leather gloves from his nails. It was so hard to not jump down and slit her throat from behind. _ No! No, stop thinking thoughts like that._ He said to himself. Basty wouldn't like that. So he stayed behind the wall above them and started to plot of how to be rid of her. A very bloody way.

His eyes scanned her arm trailing up his broad,Kevlar covered chest. She brought his face down, slinking her green fingers over his cowl and kissed him...deeply. Lapping her tongue over his lips.

It was disgusting the way she draped her body over him. He suddenly left away from the ledge to get some air. The distinct feel of vomit crawling up his throat. Once they were out of sight his stomach started to calm down. As he left the top of the building he swore he heard a moan escape her supple lips but it was hard to hear over the watery stinging in his eyes and loud sniffles from his nose.

AN: well I know it isn't the best, im sorry if my grammar/plot is bad. I kinda started writing this in my notebook to vent some anger from work. Please no flamers! Some reviews would be nice. Currently working on chapter 2!


	2. nothing I do better than revenge

Chapter two is up! Please enjoy!

Thanks to a lot of coning and bribing (and by that he means threatening his life and pretty face) from a certain doctor he found where poison ivy was currently living/hiding and somehow he wasn't surprised. She was currently in one of the many Green houses built by Bruce Wayne to shut up the hippies in Gothem.

He now stood in silence,in between a very large fern and a very large bush, waiting for her to come back, probably from batman's place, _The whore. _The mere thought made his blood boil and see red. But he remand still and silent which was somewhat difficult for him. But he did manage it while twirling his knife between his leather clad fingers. He couldn't wait to see that blood of hers. The anticipation was killing him! He felt like a kid in a candy store._Hahahaha _ he laughed at the thought inside his head.

Suddenly the door opened to the dark, green house. His heart stopped. This was it. A manic smile made his way to his scared face.

As poison ivy walked by, her mind still running from the various encounters with the batman. Too fogged to notice the bit of purple and white hiding in-between some bushes. The last encounter was especially good. Thou she didn't see him she knew the joker was watching. She could feel those toxic green eyes watching, attempting to kill her with his stare while she seduced the batman into submission.

She walked, more like strutted up to her Japanese peace lily. " hello my baby, did you miss me?" she said while gently petting its leaves, unknown to her of the joker now standing behind her, only about two feet away. "no, but I missed you." her eyes widened, recognizing that voice anywhere but had no time to say anything as the joker swiftly stabbed the knife into her gut again and again and again and again and once again for good measure.

Within two minutes she was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor, her blood pooling around her while she gasps for air, starting to choke on her own blood. While she lay dying he got down lose to her, got a fistful on her hair, making sure it hurt, that is if she couldn't even feel it with the amount of blood loss. He looked her right in the eye and spoke eerily calm. "You touched what was mine." then suddenly growled in her face. "No one touches my things. NOBODY!" Then he dropped her head and left, leaving her to die alone in a pool of red.

Later that morning the police got a call from one of the hippies that regularly goes to the green house and found poison ivy murdered. The police then decided to get batman on not only cause it was one of his nemesis but because of the bat signal smeared onto the glass wall in blood.

AN:Chapter two down! Hopefully I can start writing chapter three!


	3. Let's hear the applause

**Here is chapter 3! hope its good, I started writing this story as a way to vent but somehow ended up making into a whole story. Please let me know what you think! No flames please!**

When Batman arrived at the crime scene he wasn't surprised or startled at the gruesomeness of it. He's seen way too much to be surprised by that stuff. What surprised him was who it was. Poison Ivy or what is now the remains of "Pamela Isley. " She was barely recognizable. The autopsy on the scene lost count of the stab wounds. He got up to 15 then it got blurry. The green house smelled of dried blood and death. Her once bright green eyes were now faded and dull. Her hair and make up messed up and smeared. The police kept asking him questions. Mostly asking if he knew who the killer is or if he had an idea. "No, at the moment I'm not sure who would do this." He lied. He didn't want to but this was something he had to handle himself. No need to get innocent policemen possibly killed. He knew who it was. He could already hear that psychotic laugh in his mind.

Later that night he waited. Waited for an explosion, a woman screaming, a building possibly collapsing or just him finding him quietly which was unlikely for the Joker but you never know, he's done that before to Batman and he would possibly do it again. Suddenly he heard an explosion not too far from him. Along with the sound of shattering glass and manic laughter.

While Batman took off the Joker was having a fantastic time blowing up the greenhouses of Gotham, starting with what used to be poison Ivy's home. He danced merrily around the raining glass and debris. the fire licking the plants,catching them on fire. _Oh! What would poison Ivy have to say to that?_ He wondered then laughed because she wouldn't say a thing. She was dead! Another manic laugh came out but was almost cut off from a giant shadow suddenly standing in front of him. Finally! His Basty found him! His loud laughter toned down to giggles.

"Why Basty! You finally found me! Took you enough time! What took ya!" Batman ignored the manics giggles and childish behavior. "Why did you do it Joker?" Joker turned away and spoke in an innocent voice. "Oh? Do what basty darling? I do many things." Batman growled and glared from under his cowl. "You know what you did. Don't deny it." Joker giggled once again. "Deny what?" batman had enough. He roughly grabbed the Joker by those damn purple collars and threw him to the ground then stepping his boot into the Jokers chest, making it hard to breath or in his case laugh. He always loved it when he was rough.

"You killed Poison Ivy! Why?" Manic laughter filled the air but it was almost bitter. "Why? Your asking why?" Another wave of manic laughter filled the air but suddenly he growled and threw the foot off his chest,making Batman lose his balance and fall. The joker took full advantage and quickly straddled batman's waist and took his knife, putting it to his neck. He spoke darkly and bitterly. No sign of the childish mirth that was once there. Those toxic green eyes now staring intently into Batman's blue ones. "Why? You want to know why? Because she had you. **Your mine!" **He noticed the confused look under that cowl. He got down real close to his batsy and spoke lowly. "I saw you. I saw her. her dirty hands going all over you. She was a whore. She** needed** to die." Batman didn't try to get up and let the Joker continue his rant. He knew the joker wouldn't kill him. Batman growled. "She did not need to die." "YES SHE DID!" Now Batman quickly over powered the ranting villain over top of him.

He quickly threw the Joker off of him and into the burning debris nearby. The Joker fell hard from being thrown and broke a fallen greenhouse window that hadn't exploded with the others. While the Joker was stopping his head from spinning, large black covered hands grabbed him and pinned him against the brick wall. He didn't even giggle. The batman found this a little unsettling. The Joker ALWAYS ended up laughing in there fights,even when punched in the face, broken nose or an eye swollen shut. He still continued to laugh. But now, its like all the childish mirth was gone. Batman spoke a little softer but still just as sternly.

"Why did you kill her?" A bitter, small laugh that barely lasted 2 seconds escaped the Jokers scarred mouth. "Why do you keep asking? I keep telling you. Your mine. She threatened to take you away." after his sentience the joker rolled his head so he could make eye contact with **his **bat. It took the bat 5 seconds to realize just what the joker was trying to say but couldn't find the words to do so.

And for some reason, he wasn't as grossed out or disturbed as he should be. In fact he felt relived. He had always had a soft spot for the clown .When he came out of his thoughts he saw those toxic pools water and his head loll to the side again,staring at nothing. He slowly let the clown down but as the Joker stood up again he slumped against the wall. Not caring at all if his batman sees him at his worst. He almost felt embarrassed crying over the batman like a school age girl. Suddenly and he was sure he wasn't sleeping, unless the blow to the head was worse then he thought. Batman, his bat, kissed him. His eyes opened wide at the sudden contact. His bat was kissing him. It took his brain all of about 7 seconds to realize this and begin to kiss back. He hastily brought the bats head down more, deepening the kiss.

For about 10 more seconds they stood there kissing each other like they were in high school. Then the bat pulled away softly and the Joker looked down sadly. He knew this had to be a dream, it had to be. Or else the bat realized what was going on and would hate him even more then he did before. He couldn't bring himself to look into the blue eyes but a strong hand forced his head up. Batman spoke softly. "She tried but nothing happened. I had no interest in her, just the information she had." The Joker closed his eyes and nearly whispered or mumbled, he wasn't sure. "Stay with me." The bat tried not to smile from the the small,sweet sentience. "Under one condition." The Joker opened his eyes again and waited for Batman to continue. The bat gently ran a hand over his painted face and scars. "Be Jack for me. Stop killing and get the help you need." Before the Joker could protest any of it he stopped him. "Whatever it is. I can pay for it." The Joker smirked lightly. "oh I know that already brucie." batman looked confused. "You knew?" The green haired one look blankly. "It really wasn't that hard to put together. Its just the people of Gotham are too stupid to put two and two together."

Batman sighed deeply and waited. "So?" The Joker pretended to think by putting a finger to his chin and a thinking expression his face. "hmmm? I don't know... So no more killing?" "Nope." "or exploding buildings?" Nope." The Joker sighed. "Well it might be hard but I think I can give that up for you." And the Joker smiled a real smile, not the fake ones he always puts on. He suddenly hugged the batman close to him. Glad to finally have his bat.

**Sorry if the grammar is horrible but I tried really hard to correct what I could. Sorry if the romance moved too fast. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! No flames please! :D**


End file.
